Keitaro's Rumble Rose III
by cornholio4
Summary: Third in this series of oneshots. Keitaro and Reiko have a talk after she comes to visit the Inn. Keitaro Urashima X Reiko Hinomoto.


A month after Keitaro had gone to the Rumble Roses show to see is girlfriend Reiko Hinomoto in action, he was waiting patiently by the door for Reiko to come in. She had said she wanted to come over and was pleased when he finally heard the door.

He opened it and was surprised to see Dixie Clemets, Reiko's friend and tag team partner. Dixie walked in at the moment Naru and Motoko had seen them together. Keitaro looked afraid as they began charging at Keitaro, Naru screamed "are you having an affair, we have you now! We will..."

"You will do what exactly?" asked Reiko glaring at the two entering wearing a fully zipped up jacket and track bottoms. "Just so you know invited Dixie to come over here, it was last minute so sorry that I didn't tell you Keitaro..." Reiko told her boyfriend and was back to glaring at the direction of Naru and Motoko.

Naru ran back upstairs and Motoko just stared in fear, she never thought she would fear another woman as much as she feared her older sister Tsuruko but Reiko had put the fear in her. A professionally trained wrestler who not only could fight her and Naru easily but was a popular superstar who had the PR staff to ruin their reputations if she chose to.

Reiko then took off her jacket to hang it up as well as taking off her track bottoms to reveal she was wearing her wrestling attire underneath it. Naru and Motoko glanced back and took it as a sign that she was ready for a fight. Shinobu passed by and looked down after seeing Reiko; even if she was older then could she possibly compete against someone as strong and beautiful as her for Keitaro's affections.

Keitaro looked nervous and red by the cheeks, Reiko just smiled as she took her boyfriend by the arm to the sitting room along with Dixie.

"So you didn't realise you were going out with a wrestling superstar until you saw her on TV by chance?" asked Dixie in disbelief and Keitaro was looking down in embarrassment at it. "Well how did your parents react when they find out?" Dixie asked and Keitaro sighed as he told her:

 _Keitaro was nervous when Reiko insisted on him taking her to see his parents, she had introduced him to her older sister Fujiko or the wrestler Noble Rose. Reiko was driving to the bakery that his parents owned on her motorbike with Keitaro at the back. He had been surprised when he learned Reiko liked motorcycle reading._

 _After getting off Reiko took Keitaro by the hand as she dragged him to the door. She entered through the door and was noticed by Keitaro's sister Kanako. "Reiko Hinomoto?" Kanako shouted in disbelief catching the attention of the customers who were surprised by the appearance of the Rumble Roses wrestler. Kanako's surprise turned into a glare when she noticed Keitaro hand in hand with Reiko._

 _Keitaro's parents noticed their daughter's shouting and went to the counter in surprise to see their son with a TV wrestler. "Mum, dad, Kanako... This is Reiko... My girlfriend..." Keitaro admitted nervously to their eyes widening of his parents and Kanako._

Dixie was amused by the story and thought of a devilish idea, "Reiko, you know that Queen's match we have against eachother in two weeks?" Dixie asked and Reiko gave a nod. A Queen's match was a match type where the loser had to perform an embarrassing penalty task chosen by the winner.

Keitaro had asked Reiko if it felt too embarrassing for her, Reiko remarked that it maybe embarrassing but it was still a bit fun.

"Well how about if I win, Keitaro here will push you into a swimming pool, or I will have you handcuffed and have Keitaro tickle you in the middle of the ring?" Dixie asked to Keitaro's surprise and an amused glare to Reiko.

Dixie then decided to go to the kitchen for some snacks as Keitaro decided to ask Reiko "Reiko, why did you come here in your wrestling gear, you have not said anything about wanting to train me some more today. I like seeing you in it but why?" Keitaro asked blushing a bit when he realised how his last sentence started.

Reiko gave a sigh as she answered "I wanted it to be a message to the other girls, that they might as well stop picking on you or else they will have to deal with me."

"Reiko, it's alright..." Keitaro told her but then was shocked when Reiko snapped.

"No its not! I love your kindness Keitaro but you're too good for your own good! You allowed them free rein to attack you at any chance they decide to. They are willing to see the worst in you at moment and never get it that you're just accidental and clumsy! I am almost afraid you will be seriously injured when I am not here!" Reiko shouted with a tear in her eye.

"If it wasn't for Naru, we would never have met..." Keitaro tried to calm her down trying to find excuses.

"That doesn't make it better, I know my mother's spirit would have guided me to you another way. Yes I am happy we have met but hate the circumstances, they don't see you and accept your clumsiness as I have. They are angry and judgmental and you shouldn't put up with it when you are their tenants." Reiko pretty much cried as Keitaro guided her into his arms.

"I guess you're right, it may take a while but it will do me and them good if I start being more strict with them from now on. I can't rely on you to protect me all the time..." Keitaro muttered and she smiled at him.

They then shared a kiss and saw a slight flash, they blinked and Reiko noticed something hidden in a book shelf. She put the books away and saw a hidden camera; she looked to the back and saw in pen marker: ' **PROPERTY OF KITSUNE** '.

Reiko furiously took out the film and then stepped on it; clearly Kitsune had not learned her lesson from the last time she pulled a stunt like this.

Keitaro then got began chasing after the uncharacteristically furious Reiko as she ran up the stairs. She saw Kitsune and Kitsune immediately realised why she was like this. Wishing she had listened to common sense and not try and get another photo to try and sell to the tabloids; Kitsune then ran to her room and locked the door.

Keitaro quickly went to his office to get something, Reiko then began trying to open the door while shouting at her to open up. Keitaro then pulled her away and Reiko was about to shout that he can't defend her.

She then grew confused when Keitaro put something in her gloved hand; she looked and saw it was a master key for the building. "I can't have you destroying locks I will have to replace, don't hurt her but feel free to scare her a bit so she can learn to respect privacy." Keitaro told her calmly.

Keitaro walked away as Reiko grinned at the key in her hand. She then went and opened the door. "It's finally happened, I pushed my luck too far..." Kitsune muttered in fear when she saw her door was opened.

 **I have been wanting to do a third oneshot for this couple but finally after more than a year since the last one, the trilogy is finally complete! I hope more people try the Keitaro X Reiko pairing.**


End file.
